


Whatever Eggs Your Nog

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Christmas, Eggnog, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Liquor for eggnog should be brown. This is a thing Percy and Vex agree on. Everything past that is a little trickier.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeziBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeziBelle/gifts).



Eggnog, as it turns out, is a pain in the ass to make.

No part of the process is actually difficult; it just involves multiple uses of a stand mixer and large amounts of liquid that wants to go everywhere. Pike did not know this before she took on this process, but at least she's dirtied her whole kitchen for something delicious. Unfortunately, almost everyone is here, and the most important ingredient has yet to arrive.

The doorbell rings just as Grog sets the bowl of eggnog down on the table, between two stacks of cups. Pike goes to open the door; when she does, Percy is there, with Vex coming up the driveway behind him.

"Come in, come in, it's freezing," Pike says, stepping back to let Percy in and holding the door open for Vex, who hurries along and joins the two of them.

"I thought I was supposed to go to the liquor store," Vex says, looking at the brown paper bag in Percy's arms.

Percy frowns, looking at Vex's. "I could have sworn it was my turn."

"The more the merrier," Pike says, shutting the door and ushering them both in. "Just put it down next to the eggnog."

Vex and Percy both proceed to the punch bowl, each of them pulling two bottles of brown liquor out of their respective bags and putting them on the table.

"What is that?" Percy asks warily.

"Rum," Vex says. She gives him a look. "What is _that_?"

"Bourbon," he says. "Why do you have rum?"

"Why do you have bourbon?" she says.

"Stop repeating me," Percy says.

"I should have expected this," Vex says. "You're married to your bourbon."

"This is not my bourbon," he says. "This is the acceptable mid-range bourbon for events with friends. And you should have expected it because bourbon goes in eggnog."

"If you like your eggnog to taste a punch in the face," she says.

"As opposed to the delicate paint thinner notes of rum," he returns.

"Well, I'm putting rum in my eggnog, and you'll just have to deal with it," Vex says, grabbing one of the bottles of rum and cracking it open. Not to be outdone, Percy reaches for the bourbon, and they both pour their opposing liquors into nearby cups.

"Still time to admit you're wrong," Vex says.

"I'll admit I'm wrong when I'm actually wrong," Percy says.

"No you won't," she replies.

"Be that as it may-" Percy stops, but he breaks off as Vax takes each of their cups. Before they can stop him, he pours one into the other, pouring them back and forth a few times to mix them, ending with equal amounts in each cup. He fills the cups with eggnog, thrusting them back at Vex and Percy.

"Drink until you like each other again," he says. "There's not enough liquor here for all of us to deal with this argument."

Vex and Percy both turn, looking at the crowd, and they don't realize until then that everyone has stopped to stare. The reactions are mixed; Scanlan looks downright gleeful, but Keyleth looks almost disappointed in the two of them. Percy looks at Vex, and by silent agreement, they both take a sip.

"It's actually not bad," Vex says.

"It rounds out the flavor," Percy says. There is a collective look of relief, and Percy and Vex are left to their own devices.

"It's been a really long week," Vex says apologetically.

"I don't think anyone's at their best this time of year," Percy says. "Shall we sit down and let people with less contentious opinions enjoy the eggnog?"

"I don't think that applies to anyone here," she says, "but yes, please."

The oversized armchair on one side of Pike's living room is unoccupied, and Vex nudges Percy towards it. He sits, expecting her to take the adjacent couch or perhaps the ottoman, but he gets a lap full of Vex instead. He welcomes this development, kissing her temple once she gets situated.

They both sip their eggnog, watching their friends fill their own cups, some with bourbon, some with rum, all without further argument. 

"This tastes terrible," Vex says under her breath. "I'd rather have it virgin."

"I know," Percy says quietly. "Next round, we go back to our corners."

"Agreed," she says. She puts an arm around Percy's neck, getting comfortable; this is vastly preferable to fighting, all things considered.

Even if he's still wrong.


End file.
